Ancient Expectations
by senshi moon
Summary: King Ryouga wants to protect his sister, Princess Rio, so he appoints his trusted knight to protect her. Unknown to Ryouga, Rio is against the idea, but does not know how to express it to him. Meanwhile, King Vector plans to kidnap Princess Rio. Will he succeed? Warning: cliche-style, and their past Barian lives. Characters may be OC.


**So my brother has been saying: "When are you going to write the idea I gave you for a story?!" I was like, okay... He gave the idea, I give the story! It takes place in the past where Rio and Ryouga were Barian rulers. I decided to keep their original names though. Warning: cliche-style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Princess Rio..." King Ryouga said as he walked towards his sister in the halls of their castle. Rio stopped, turned around, and looked at her brother, the king.

"Yes, King Ryouga?"

Ryouga hestitated for a bit. Rio took well notice of that. The expression her king had meant that she was not going to like the news. "After the secret attack from Vector in which you almost got kidnapped, I took the liberty of...getting you a knight..."

Rio widened her eyes. Inside, she was angry because she had been able to fight off her attackers. She could very well protect herself and her kingdom when needed to. But this was her brother's, the king's, wish. She could not just be angry like that.

"If the king wishes it so, then I will abide by your decision-" Princess Rio got interrupted when her brother hugged her.

"Just know that I only want the best for you Rio. Having someone of my trust by your side makes me feel more at ease."

Princess Rio hugged her brother back. "I understand onii-sama."

* * *

"You...are Princess Rio-sama," her knight stated.

Rio nodded. "That's right. And you are-"

"Knight Number 1 of the king. Kaito."

Rio sighed and looked up since he was way taller than her. "How come I haven't met you before then?"

"I was forced to be in Vector's side, but your king saved me. I owe him my life."

Rio smiled. "I see you showed your worth to my brother."

Kaito nodded. "Yes. He immediately appointed me Number 1 after he saw my skills. Apparently, I was the only one he could trust with your care." He paused for a bit. "But I can see that you are against it."

Rio widened her eyes, then narrowed them down. "You are correct. I feel that the idea is unnecessary, but I won't go against the king's orders."

"He's your brother isn't he?" Kaito asked immediately after she finished talking. "You should tell him how you feel."

Rio glared at him. "Yes, he is my brother, but he is also the king. I may be the princess, but he is the king. His orders must be followed."

"Did you listen to what I said?"

Rio glared at him with angry eyes. "Yes I did. And that shall be the end of our conversation. Let's go." Princess Rio began walking. Knight Kaito stared after before he began walking after her.

* * *

"Is everything set in plan?" King Vector asked his fellow henchmen.

"Yes King Vector. Everything is set in plan to kidnap and kill King Ryouga's imouto, Princess Rio."

King Vector laughed evilly. "Perfect! You may leave now!" His henchmen left. _'King Ryouga...prepare to meet your doom!'_

* * *

"What did you want to talk about King Ryouga?" Knight Kaito questioned as he and the king walked into the king's throne room.

"About my imouto, Princess Rio."

Knight Kaito nodded. "I was expecting this."

King Ryouga looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You were? Well, Vector has been sending many kidnappers to capture Rio. But I have always questioned that."

Knight Kaito immediately knew what he was talking about. "Your majesty wonders why Vector did not immediately kidnapped her."

King Ryouga nodded. "I now see why I chose you as my Number 1 knight. What I-" Ryouga got interrupted by an explosion heard.

"What was that?!"

Ryouga narrowed his eyes angrily. "An attack from Vector! Let's go Knight Kaito!"

Kaito was about to follow him when he stopped abruptly. "King! What about Rio-sama?!"

King Ryouga widened his eyes. "You're right! Curse you Vector! You set this up! Knight Kaito! Come with me! I'll send ten of my men to her location! I previously told the guard of the garden to keep an extra eye out! She should be fine! She's my imouto! Now let's go!" With that Knight Kaito and King Ryouga ran to the battlefield.

* * *

Princess Rio sat down on the bench at the garden. King Ryouga had something to talk about to Knight Kaito. She told them that she was going to the garden.

_"You should tell him how you feel..." _Princess Rio shook her head. For some reason, all she could think about was Knight Kaito's words. _'Why does something like that bother me-'_

"ARGGH!"

Rio's thoughts got interrupted when she heard an explosion and a scream of pain. "W-What was that?!" Rio asked in response to the explosion. Then, she heard the scream of pain again. Rio deicded to run to it. _'What was that explosion?...Vector!'_ Rio stopped and thought for a second if she should go and provide aid. But she continued to run. Rio knew that with her brother leading the army, they would be okay. She went past the garden's gate and immediately saw a soldier holding his arm. He losing a lot of blood, so Rio ran to him and bent down.

"Are you alright?!" Rio asked in worry. The soldier kept grunting in pain. "Here. Turn around. Let me look-"

"R-Ri...Rio-ouji-sama...R-Run!" the soldier managed to say.

Rio widened her eyes. "What-" She felt a presence behind her and quickly moved to the side. Someone was about to knock her out. Rio stood up and faced the attacker.

The attacker was clad in black (go figure) and was holding a staff.

"Who are you?" The attacker holded out the staff in her direction. "One of Vector's henchmen? Trying to kidnap me to get to King Ryouga?"

The attacker decided to speak. "Correct..."

Rio smirked. "It's not the first time he's tried this. He's actually trying to become predictable."

"How do you know if he was trying to kidnap you those times?"

This caused Rio to widened her eyes. "W-What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? He made it _seem_ like he wanted to kidnap you to lead you guys on so you would not expect this sudden surprise." The attacker waved his staff. Out of nowhere, people clad in black like him appeared. Rio widened her eyes. "Surprised? I thought so." The attacker turned around and began to walk away when he turned around and stared directly into her eyes. "Another thing: Do NOT mock our king." The attacker disappeared, and the people in black went to attack her.

Rio fought each and every one of them, but there was just too many for her. If the number of people were four or five, she could take them. But there were _fifteen_ of them.

Unbeknownst to her, the people in black were impressed. Even thought they knew they were winning, she was putting up a good fight. King Vector was right about her...

_"She may look like a fragile princess, but she is actually very tough. Do NOT underestimate her."_

_One of Vector's henchmen spoke. "Pardon the instrution my king. If she is so tough, why does your majesty feel the need to only send fifteen of us?"_

_King Vector glared at him. "Are you questioning my abilities?!" he asked angirly which caused tthe henchmen to back down._

_"I apoligize my king! I didn't mean-"_

_"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! If you never meant it, why did you ask in the first place?!" King Vector was fuming with angry. One of his advisors spoke in his place, so he would have time to calm down._

_"No matter how tough a person is, they are bound to tire if they are fighting a big number of people. Princess Rio has been used to King Vector's kidnapping that she knows what to expect. No matter how many times a person tells their mind that one's strategy is bound to change, one's body ignores that and only fights to the abilities it's used to."_

_King Vector continued glaring. "You heard him! Now go and bring me the princess!"_

"He was right." Rio was about to punch the guy when he caught her fist. "You _are_ a good fighter." Rio narrowed her eyes in confusion, distracted by the compliment. "But this is your last fight."

"What-" Princess Rio blacked out when one of the guys knocked her out with his staff.

"That took long." The guy who knocked Princess Rio out commented. He looked around to see that she was able to knock out six of their men.

The guy who complimented her swung her over his shoulder. "That was to be expected. Give the signal to the guys who are fighting against King Ryouga's army."

The guy nodded and gave the signal. Then they disappeared. Seconds later, King Ryouga and Knight Kaito appeared.

"Rio?! Rio?! Where are you?!" King Ryouga exclaimed.

"K-K-King..." someone grunted in pain. Ryouga and Kaito turned toward the sound of the voice. They saw a soldier holding his arm in pain. In an instant, the king and knight were by his side.

"Are you alright?! What happened with my imouto?!" King Ryouga shouted. Knight Kaito put a hand on his shoulder.

"King Ryouga, calm down." Kaito turned to the injured soldier who, Kaito knew, was dying. "Could you tell us what happened with the princess?"

"M-Men in black...h-h-holding...s-staffs" the soldier managed to croak out. "...took her...I'm sorry king..." Those were the last words that he ever spoke.

King Ryouga slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. "How could I have let this happened?! I should have taken more precautions-"

"King Ryouga!" Kaito shouted, interrupting him. Ryouga looked up at him. "Get a hold of yourself."

King Ryouga stood up in frustration. He grabbed Knight Kaito's collar. "Get a hold of myself?! How could I get hold of myself if-"

Knight Kaito slapped King Ryouga, causing him to hit the ground. King Ryouga looked up in shock. "We _will_ rescue Princess Rio. Mark my words. And I already know where to start..."

* * *

_'Where am I...Last time...I was...' _The next thought caused Rio to fully regain conciousness(?). She looked around and saw that she was in a jail cell. She saw that her body, wrists, and ankles were tied. She tried budging from the rope, but it proved to be futile. _'What are they going after?...Obviously my ani is going to try to save me-' _Princess Rio's eyes widened in realization.

"N-NO!"

"I guess you have already realized my intentions, princess."

Rio abruptly looked up and widened her eyes at who she saw. "Vector!"

Vector smirked. "That's my name alright. Enjoying your last minutes to live?"

Rio glared hard at him. "You won't get away with this!"

This caused Vector to crackle a very evil laugh. "Really? As far as I know, you are helpless right now! You can't even move! And yet you are saying that I won't get away with this? What a joke!"

Rio continued to deeply glare at him. "Oh really? Do you actually _believe_ that I am helpless right now?"

Vector shook his head in mock amusement. "Don't tell me that you are waiting for your brother to save you. Having fought many battles with him, he will want to come alone. And knowing his men, they will respect his decision but secretly try to follow him." He turned away from the jail cell and began walking. Vector stopped for a moment and turned to look directly at Princess Rio. "Your brother's predictability will cause him his, yours, and many others' deaths." Vector walked away.

Rio continued to glare after him. When Rio was certain that he was gone, she smirked. "Your foolishness will cause _your _death Vector."

* * *

"This is the place," Knight Kaito stated. He and King Ryouga were facing in what seemed to be an abandoned castle.

Ryouga tched. "Vector would choose a place like this. Let's go." Kaito blinked in surprise. King Ryouga saw his surprised expression and explained. "Vector _knows_ I'm coming. But what he doesn't know is that you are with me."

Knight Kaito nodded in understandment. From there, he instantly knew what King Ryouga was going to say. "I'll go rescue Princess Rio. I know where she is."

King Ryouga smirked. "That's why I brought you along. So let's go!" With that, the two went inside and went in seperate ways. Kaito to rescue Rio while Ryouga to face Vector. _'Vector would only be expecting me and my men who followed me here. He's going to focus his men on mine and him on me...It's time for a surprise!'_

* * *

Knight Kaito snuck into the castle with ease. Never in his life would he have expected to be glad that he was forced to be on his side until now. He easily evaded the guards, who were leaving anyway to fight King Ryouga's men, and arrived to the infamous jail cell. That jail cell was deja vu to Knight Kaito...

_"UGHH!" Kaito grunted in pain as he was roughly thrown on the hard, cold ground. He had just been captured by Vector's men because supposedly, they saw potential in him. The guy who threw him on the ground loomed over him._

_"You will stay here until King Vector decides what to do with you." The guy turned around and walked out of the jail cell. He looked in before he walked away. "Be proud and have pride that King Vector set his eyes on someone like you." The guy walked away._

"Knight...Kaito?" Kaito snapped out of his trance when he heard Princess Rio's voice. He looked around him to see if there was a medium-sized rock he could use to break the lock. He found one and picked it up with both hands. He raised the rock and slammed it on the lock. The lock broke open. Kaito rushed over to Rio and began untieing(?) her.

Unfortunately for them, a guard who was previously asleep heard the rock's smash and rushed to the sound. He widened his eyes when he saw them. Kaito and Rio also widened their eyes.

"Help! I need back up! They are trying to escape!" he shouted through the castle walls. Fortunately for Kaito and Rio, Kaito managed to get Rio untied. But they were unable to leave the jail cell because other guards, who were also asleep, surrounded the cell.

"You guys will not escape! We will give you until three for you to peacefully surrender! One..."

Knight Kaito stared at Princess Rio and Princess Rio stared back at Knight Kaito.

"I can't believe that I am going to thank you after this Knight Kaito..." Princess Rio stated to him. "I was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't be so set on an idea when I have not even given it a shot on my own will."

Knight Kaito smirked at her. "You should try telling the king on how you feel more and maybe he would respect your decisions."

"Two..."

Rio smirked back at him. "That guy is as stubborn as a mule...I've told him that in private. But for now, I'll try to get along with you. So I think I'll keep you. You could be a use of me someday..." She paused for a bit and stared directly into his eyes. "You better have a way out of this situation."

Knight Kaito smirked even wider. "I do. I heard from King Ryouga that you can fight." He extended his hand out to her. "Let's fight together Princess."

"Three!..." The guys went charging towards them.

"My name is not Princess..." Kaito stared at her. She smiled. "It's Rio." Rio stated as she took a hold of Kaito's hand.

Kaito smiled and nodded. "My name is Kaito..."

As soon as one of the men charged straight at them, Kaito gripped Rio's hand and swung her at him while keeping a hold of her. Rio kicked the men which caused the men behind him to topple to the ground with him. Kaito set Rio on the ground, and they both ran out of the jail cell where there were other men waiting. The men, again, charged at them.

"I'll take the right Kaito! You take the left!" Rio shouted.

Kaito nodded. Fortunately for them, there were only a few men left. After they defeated them, Rio fell to the ground. Kaito was by her side in an instant.

"Are you okay?"

Rio nodded and stood up. "Yes. Now let's go for King Ryouga!"

* * *

"It's about time you showed up _King _Ryouga. I was beginning to wonder if your imouto's life wasn't as precious to you anymore!" Vector sneered as he was sitting in his throne.

Ryouga stopped at the feet of the stairs and glared at him. "You would never think twice about that. If you did, you would not have kidnap her in the first place!"

Vector smirked. "Don't you know..._sarcasm_ when you hear it my fellow king?" He got no response, so he continued. "You know, you and I are alike in many ways." Vector paused and walked down to Ryouga. He came right beside him. "Maybe we could...form an alliance..."

Ryouga tched at his statement. "Yeah right! You can cut the act! The only reason you would want an alliance would be to destroy your 'ally'. Besides, the only thing that someone like you and I have in common is our status. Nothing more."

"So you can be smart when the situation calls for it. You're right. Absolutely right. Isn't it a marvelous alliance?"

"It may be for you, but not for me." Ryouga suddenly grabbed Vector by the collar. This clearly surprised Vector as it was shown on his face. "Quit stalling. Where is my sister?!"

Vector laughed evilly and pushed King Ryouga's hands away. He ran back up the stairs. "You want to know where your sister is?! Well! She's right here!" A volcano and a stool big enough for a human also appeared. Vector widened his eyes when he did not see Rio on the stool. He called for his henchmen. When he saw that none of them appeared, he cursed at them. "Where is she?! Someone answer me!" Vector screamed in frustration.

"She's right here!"

Vector looked to see Princess Rio by King Ryouga's side and...his former henchman. "You...You helped her escape!" he shouted at Kaito. "It's your fault that this is happening! I had such a-"

"I am aware that I am at fault. Your plan was not flawless. No plan ever is. If you'll escuse us, we shall be leaving." The three bagan walking away when Vector spoke.

"No you do not have any permission to leave because you won't be able to!" Suddenly, the ground shook and the ceiling began to fall.

King Ryouga turned to Vector. "What is the meaning of this Vector?!"

Vector just smirked as he stood in spot. Then suddenly, a portal appeared behind him. "You guys will die in here while I escape! Bye bye!" With that, Vector disappeared.

Ryouga turned around and ran alongside his sister and knight. _'We ARE getting out of this alive, Vector! You won't be triumphant!' _Even though there were various of obstacles on the way, the three managed to make their way out where their people were waiting.

* * *

"That...was such an adventure wasn't it?" Rio got stares from both her brother and Kaito as they made their way to the throne room.

"I'm just glad you are okay Rio," Ryouga sated. Rio smiled at him while Kaito smirked.

"I really have to give thanks to Kaito. He was able to rescue me."

Ryouga nodded. "He was of help."

They arrived at the throne room. Ryouga sat on his throne while Kaito and Rio remained standing.

"First things first. We must discuss where Vector might have headed to."

"That can wait." The king and princess stared at the knight. He looked at Rio. "There are some matters that may need more discussion." When the knight saw that his king was going to retort, he quickly backed up his statement. "Vector is going to stay hidden for quite a while. We don't really need to worry about him for now."

Ryouga stared at him for a while before he conceded. "Fine. I'll take my experiences and your words for it. What is those matters that are important to discuss?"

Once again, Kaito looked at Rio and smiled. Rio smiled back in a thank you. Rio looked her brother directly in his eyes. Ryouga knitted his brows in confusion.

"Onii-sama...Allow me to express my opinions..."

* * *

**Acabado (Finished)! I'm tired...I'm hungry...I need a snack...Characters are OC as you can see...Hey! That rhymes! Their personalitites may be off since we, well I, really haven't seen much of how they used to act in the past. If any of you guys watch Bleach, and if you read closely to one of the scenes, the scene is similar to it. Well, that's about it! You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
